High school Complications
by phantom.ryder
Summary: [AnkoxYoshikawa][KanzakixOnizuka] Thanks to more Onizuka organised oddness, Anko and Yoshikawa find themselves one step away from engagement. With the boys trying to be 'helpful' and stop the wedding, the girls have to take matters in their own hands.
1. Engagement Rings and Serious Panic

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Chapter One

--

It was the first day back to school from the big trip to Okinawa and class 2-4 was less than enthusiastic. Actually most of the students looked like they were limp noodles and the teacher… well… he mostly just looked asleep.

At any rate, regardless of Onizuka's tampering with the rooming situations in the Hotel and planning another one of his extracurricular lessons for the last night of their stay, the set groups in the class had stayed pretty much the same.

Anko and her two friends especially had made a point to try and forget all the odd happenings of the trip. That is, Anko and her friends… except for Anko. _She_ was too busy trying to specifically push the images of a certain someone out of her mind to be trying to forget about the entire trip.

Unfortunately for the girl, she knew there was a bottle full of star sand just sitting on her bedside table at home just waiting to remind her of some love themed wishes.

'God, what's the matter with me?!,' Anko thought. 'We're back at school and I still feel giddy every single time I think about Yoshikawa! It's all just Yoshikawa, Yoshikawa, Yoshi…"

"Yoshikawa," someone else finished for her.

Breaking out of her little reverie, Anko raised her head to see who had called out the name when it suddenly occurred to her that it sounded suspiciously like her mother…

"Would Anko Uehara and Noboru Yoshikawa please make their way to the PTA meeting room immediately," the loud speaker called out.

Not surprisingly, Onizuka had decided to sleep through the whole thing and Kanzaki had to step in to play the boss as usual. Apparently both Yoshikawa and Anko were too stunned to have their names called together on the speaker to be able to move.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two, didn't you hear the loud speaker? To the PTA room stat!"

Murai threw a pencil at Fujiyoshi who was nearby.

"What's the deal? Kanzaki seems more excited than usual."

Kikuchi shrugged. "Don't worry about her, she just likes being bossy," he said.

"Shut up! I do not, the stupid speaker just gives me a headache. Yoshikawa go you fool!," Kanzaki yelled out.

"Alright alright," the timid young man said before heading out the room, closely followed by a very nervous Anko.

--

"That was weird, I wonder why they're being called together," Kikuchi mused aloud.

"You don't think it's because of that little prank we pulled on the last night do you?," Fujiyoshi asked Murai who just shrugged.

"Man, I dunno. Onizuka set the whole thing up though, it was bound to have backfired somehow. I mean, Uehara's ignored Yoshikawa the whole time we've been back in class. Maybe she just freaked out that night and confessed some feelings she had for someone else ya know?"

Fujiyoshi and Kikuchi who had also caught onto what was going on nodded.

"Yeah that's probably it," they said.

Kanzaki on the other hand merely rolled her eyes at the three typical males before her.

'Geez you guys,' she thought. 'You obviously know nothing about girls whatsoever…'

--

_**On **__**the way to the PTA meeting room.**_

Yoshikawa and Anko were both silent and in deep thought.

Yoshikawa, because he tended to worry about stupid things all the time, was afraid that he was about to get expelled due to the zombie incident. Anko meanwhile was in deep concentration while trying to keep exactly one and a half meters away from the boy as they walked. Two meters meant she was being overtly cold and one meter meant that she was being too friendly.

Needless to say, they were not on the same wavelength… yet.

Suddenly, Yoshikawa thought of something to say and unexpectedly, decided to say it.

"Hey Uehara-san, did you find it a little odd hearing our names called together on the loud speaker like that?"

Uehara nodded her head without really thinking.

'One hundred and forty-nine centimeters… one hundred and fifty centimeters…,' she thought in her head.

"Umm, are you counting?," Yoshikawa asked her.

It seemed that 'in her head' in this case actually meant that she was counting aloud…

"Huh? What? Sorry, I must have just zoned out back there," she replied. "Yeah, that was weird with the name thing huh? My name's never really paired up with any one elses like that… and my mother said the message really fast and kind of melded our last names don't you think?"

"Absolutely," Yoshikawa replied while nodding.

Little did they know that the distance between them had now closed so drastically that they were…

'Oh my God, what in the hell are we doing holding hands again?!,' Uehara thought as she turned beet red.

Yoshikawa didn't notice a thing and kept on with his intended reply.

"Our names were kind of squashed together and what she said sounded like…"

Uehara nodded again as she paused in her walking and watched Yoshikawa doing the same thing.

"Sounded like…," she said.

"It was almost like…," he said.

'Anko Yoshikawa,' she thought.

'Noboru Uehara,' he thought… 'Hold on that doesn't sound quite right…'

Suddenly they both looked at each other, did their best _not_ to look the same colour as a ripe tomato and practically ran to the PTA room… Too bad no one told them that they were still holding hands…

--

_**A few hours later.**_

Murai, Fujuyoshi and Kanzaki were sitting on the rooftop having lunch when Kikuchi walked quickly through the door.

"People, we have a little bit of a situation," he said as soon as he was within earshot.

Suddenly Kikuchi saw a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye… thinking as quickly as only a genius like him could he grabbed at the figure.

"Hey! Watch the hands!," a female said in a rather annoyed fashion.

Kikuchi sighed and quickly let go before he lost an arm.

"Kanzaki sit down. And where in the hell did you get all those weapons? We're not going to _war! _I just said we had a bit of a situation!"

The blonde sighed and sat down, to the relief of Fujiyoshi and Murai who were sitting closeby. They knew that if Kanzaki went on a rampage there was no telling how much damage everyone else would have to sustain.

"Fine, no weapons," the girl in question said as she deposited all her dangerous toys on the ground before her. "I suppose I can just put them away and use them on Onizuka later. It's not a problem."

"Right. And that didn't sound odd at all," mumbled Murai.

"What was that?!," Kanzaki said as she grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him around.

"Nothing, nothing… Kikuchi! She's cutting off the blood circulation to my brain!"

"Hey would you two stop playing around? I just said we have a situation! Fujiyoshi are you just gonna sit there like an idiot? Try and save him at least!"

"From Kanzaki? Do I look suicidal to you?"

"Why? Why do I have to deal with you people?! Honestly, if I had the time I would just start looking for a new gang right now."

Urumi sighed and released Murai who then took the opportunity to leap as far away from the girl as possible.

"Alright Kikuchi," Urumi said. "What do we have to save Onizuka from this time? Really now, this is becoming kind of a weekly thing isn't it?"

Kikuchi ran a hand through his hair and thought about how best to explain the situation to his friends.

"As much as it confuses me to admit it… it's not Onizuka we have to save this time."

"Uh, huh, uh huh, you wanna hurry up with the story? I'm getting bored," Murai said.

"Shut up or I'll swear I'll let Kanzaki kick the crap out of you."

"My God, always with the violence Kikuchi."

"Anyway as I was saying… it's not Onizuka we have to save. It's…"

"Hey! Hey you guys… did you hear about Yoshikawa?!," Onizuka asked as he burst through the door to the rooftop.

Kanzaki cleared her throat and shot him a mock annoyed glare.

"Onizuka, we had a talk about this. God you're so hard to train!"

"Sheesh sorry! I meant to say guys and _girl_! Did you all hear about Yoshikawa?"

Fujiyoshi and Murai both stood up, immediately worried about their friend. Onizuka seemed excited, and that was reason enough to be _extremely_ worried.

"I've been trying to explain it to you people all along!," Kikuchi growled out, by this time the young man was both frustrated and annoyed that his friends lacked the attention span of a gnat.

Onizuka wrapped an arm around his shoulders and sat him down next to his friends.

"Oh well, too late now Kikuchi, I get to tell the story!"

"What happened to Yoshikawa?," Fujiyoshi asked anxiously.

"Did Uehara do something? Did she _murder _him?," Murai whispered.

Urumi stood up for a second before being pulled back down by Kikuchi.

"I said no weapons dammit just wait for the story!"

She sighed and again did what she was told.

"Seriously Kikuchi, you're always ruining my fun these days."

Murai stood up and grabbed Onizuka by the collar, shaking him hard. He actually meant to shake Kanzaki instead but decided that would be too dangerous.

"This isn't fun!," he said. "Yoshikawa just got murdered by Uehara and you want to have fun?! We all have to go to our friends funeral now! What the hell are we supposed to wear?!"

Onizuka finally managed to free himself and threw Murai back into a sitting position.

"Grargh! Just listen you idiot! None of you have to dress for a funeral you know, it's a wedding you have to worry about!"

"A what?!," three voices asked at once.

"I tried to tell you," Kikuchi replied. "But you're all too moronic to listen."

"Not to worry, I shall tell the story! I was there you know," Onizuka said proudly.

"While you're at it you can also explain those hand marks allover your neck," Urumi said.

Murai and Fujiyoshi snickered.

"You sound a little jealous there Kanzaki, what, no one else allowed to torture him but you?," Murai asked.

"Watch your mouth you idiot," Kanzaki said shooting Murai her 'don't mess with me' smile. "Besides, if you make me angry Murai… I might just take your mother off the market myself."

"K-Kanzaki… what in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Umm, can I tell my story now?," Onizuka asked while trying to control his nosebleed.

--

_**A few hours before hand, at the PTA meeting room.**_

--

Anko and Yoshikawa had reached the room and paused before knocking.

'Well, here goes nothing,' he thought. 'I hope they don't expel me.'

She, on the other hand was mostly thinking… 'We're still holding hands, we're still holding hands! Why the hell can't I will myself to let go?!'

Stepping through the door together, the two students were met with the scariest sight either had ever scene… and since they were both rather recently attacked by three 'dangerous hoodlums,' that was really saying something.

In the PTA meeting room were both sets of their parents, smiling in the scarily weird fashion parents do when planning odd things for their children and sitting between them… was a Mr. Eikichi Onizuka, completely decked out in his good old matchmaking outfit.

"Onizuka!," Anko and Yoshikawa said together. "What the hell are you doing here? And with our parents?!"

All four parents looked at each other, with smiles still plastered onto their faces.

"Isn't that just the sweetest thing?," the mothers crooned.

"It's like they've bonded so much they can tell what the other is thinking!," the fathers said.

"Onizuka, weren't you just asleep in the class room?," Yoshikawa asked.

His teacher nodded nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but then I remembered I had a chance to do something more interesting, so I came here. By the way congrats on your engagement!"

Yoshikawa, because he was Yoshikawa, stood silent and open mouthed at the whole thing while Anko, being Anko launched herself at Onizuka and openly tried to murder him.

"What have you done to my parents?!," she screamed.

"Hey, hey get off! Yoshikawa you idiot get your fiancée off me!"

"His _what?!_ Onizuka stop talking!," Anko screamed. "Actually no, don't do that. Just stop _breathing!_ Stupid, stupid, stupid jerk!!!"

'What in the hell is going on?,' Anko thought. 'I'm his fiancée? How could they just decide that? If we're the ones that are getting married then shouldn't _we_ decide that? … I mean… What? Married? I… oh man, I'm arguing with myself in my head. This can't be good. Stupid Yoshikawa, why do I have to be in love with you?!'

"Oh, would you look at that," all the parents said. "She's just _so _excited isn't she!"

"Onizuka, I'm going to _kill _you!"

--

_**Half and hour later… in the PTA room.**_

When all the parents and Yoshikawa had all joined in their efforts and finally pulled Anko off Onizuka, all seven people calmly sat down at the table. With Onizuka sitting in the opposite direction as Anko who was being flanked by both her parents, they all hoped that no one in the room had to bleed to death in the near future.

"Right," Anko said with a tight jaw and clenched teeth. "Someone explain to me what in the _hell_ happened and why there is an engagement ring sitting in the middle of the table!" …. 'And why I couldn't be around to pick it out myself,' she added in her head.

Onizuka raised his arm.

"Anyone but you!," Anko screamed at him.

Onizuka lowered his arm.

"Ahem, alright then sweetheart maybe I should explain things?," Mr. Uehara offered. "You see, Mr. Onizuka here called us earlier and explained to us all the things that happened to you while on your school trip. He told us all about the heroics of the young man before us."

At that point, Anko's father reached an hand out to shake Yoshikawa's and her mother smiled sweetly at him.

"So your mother and I were up and awake all this time trying to think of how we were going to repay this brave young man for all he's done…"

As Mr. Uehara trailed off and wiped a tear from his eye, his wife decided to carry on for him.

"… And then we thought about how dangerous this world was becoming and about the fact that we won't always be around to protect you, so we came up with the perfect solution! If you two got married then we wouldn't have to worry about a thing!"

Anko looked like she was about to faint…

"This is where _sleep deprivation _gets you!"

Before Anko's parents could get out whatever they were going to say and before Onizuka could get anything else stupid to leave his throat… Yoshikawa quickly stood up, took Anko by the hand and silently left the room.

The parents look worriedly to Onizuka who was grinning wildly.

"Mr. Onizuka, why are you smiling so much?," Yoshikawa's dejected father asked.

"They didn't seem to be too happy with our plans for their engagement!," Yoshikawa's mother added.

"Parents, parents parents, maybe you should take a good look at the middle of the table," Onizuka said smugly.

The parents all gasped as they did as he suggested… they took the engagement ring with them!

--

Back on the rooftop… 

"Onizuka, are you sure that's the way it happened?," Murai asked.

"Yeah…," Fujiyoshi said while nodding. "You sure you didn't just make yourself sound cooler than you actually were?"

Kikuchi stood up and moved to stand in front of the middle of the group.

"No, that's exactly how it happened. I followed Onizuka as soon as woke up and sneaked out of our classroom and watched things unfold. That's just how it was. But now we have to concentrate on how to help Yoshikawa break off this engagement!"

"Right!," Fujiyoshi and Murai said enthusiastically as the three boys ran through the rooftop door.

Kanzaki was left to stare after them with only one thing going through her mind. 'Break up the engagement? Yeah, we'll see what the couple themselves have to say about that. Geez stupid guys.'

Onizuka meanwhile was trying not to stare at the girl next to him and was trying even harder not to think about her and Murai's mother at the same time. Needless to say, poor Kanzaki had to lend him her handkerchief for his nose.

--

TBC?? Next time around: The boys try to help their friend, Urumi has a heart to heart with Anko, Onizuka is an idiot as usual and… Where the heck is Yoshikawa?

--

Hey guys, this is my first GTO fanfiction. Still trying to get used to writing these characters, will continue if there are enough people interested in the fic! Thanks for reading XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Chapter Two

--

Yoshikawa, along with Anko… and the controversial piece of jewelry that was still sitting snugly in its box had by now all successfully made their way to a small clearing behind the high school field.

Actually, they had been there for quite a while with Yoshikawa wordlessly staring at the box in his hand and Anko half expecting him to get down on one knee…

A minute later, the girl who was not at all known for her patience finally snapped and literally started bending Yoshikawa's ear.

"Oww! Uehara-san, what are you doing?! Let go of my ear!"

"Well you're just… you're just an idiot Yoshikawa! What the heck did you drag me all the way here for if you're not going to…," stopping abruptly, Anko then took the given opportunity to turn red and pull on Yoshikawa's ear even harder.

'Geez, I almost said 'propose to me!' aloud,' Anko thought in her head. 'That would not have been good, then stupid Yoshikawa will figure out that I love him. Stupid, stupid, stupid Yoshikawa.'

Meanwhile… screening live from Yoshikawa's head…

'Oww! My God… why is she still pulling on my ear? Geez what did I do to make this girl hate me?...'

--

**Somewhere very close by…**

Urumi, with her handy binoculars 'hmmed' from her perch on top of Onizuka's shoulders.

"Oi! Kanzaki, what the hell are you going 'hmm' for? Tell me what's going on, you've been sitting on me for a while now and all I'm getting is 'hmm!'"

"Shh Onizuka if you're too loud then I can't lipread what they're saying!," the blonde genius said as she smiled smugly.

She knew her statement would do nothing but confuse Onizuka into silence for a while and she would have a moment of peace for a while.

…

"Hey! You said that just to trick me!," he said… ten minutes later.

"Yeah, don't we just make the perfect couple?"

Onizuka paused his 'getting back at Kanzaki' thoughts to take a double-take at the girls statement.

'Did she say she and I made the perfect couple?,' Onizuka asked himself. 'But she's so hot… I mean young. I definitely meant young!,' he then proceeded to look around sheepishly, worried that he accidentally said the last statement outloud.

"Hey, Onizuka snap out of it! What's the matter with you I just said that Anko and Yoshikawa made the perfect couple! Sheesh old man."

Onizuka almost heard his hopefull bubble pop as Urumi cleared up on her statement.

Little did he know the blonde was smiling a little more than usual at the sight of his disappointed face.

'God Onizuka, you're so easy to read…,' she thought to herself.

"Hey, who's playing the space cadet now genius?," Onizuka said as he grabbed the binoculars from her and took a look at the happy couple behind the field.

"Perfect couple? Kanzaki are you insane?"

At Urumi's look, Onizuka rolled his eyes and decided to rephrase his question.

"Ok, don't answer that, we already know that you are… but anyway Kanzaki are you insane? They're not doing anything even remotely 'couply'! … In fact, I think she's kind of beating him up…"

"Onizuka, you're seriously over thinking this," Urumi replied. 'Wow, never thought I'd say that…,' she added in her head.

'Wow, never thought I'd have Kanzaki wrapped around me so comfortably,' Onizuka thought in his head. 'Her legs are so smooth…'

A second later, the blonde had to smack him in the head with her handy dandy emergency nosebleed handkerchief.

--

**Kikuchi's room…**

Three young men were staring intently at a computer screen, one was busily hacking into the school system and the other two were hoping for some R18 pop up sites to grace them with its presence.

Finally figuring out that Kikuchi had blocked these pop-ups from showing themselves, Murai belted his friend with a nearby pillow.

"Hey, watch it Murai or I'll let Kanzaki have your mother," Kikuchi said calmly.

"Whatever man," the bleached blonde said. "Just hurry up and tell us why you're hacking the system again. And how this is gonna help Yoshikawa."

"Yeah," Fujiyoshi said, finally piping up. "Why don't we just kill Uehara? Then Yoshikawa won't have to marry her. Problem solved man."

Kikuchi and Murai shot each other worried looks before Kikuchi returned to his hacking and left Murai to deal Fujiyoshi.

"Kill Uehara? What a great idea," the blonde said sarcastically. "Seriously Fujiyoshi you need to lay off the online gaming, you're turning into a bit of a useless freak."

"Yes! I'm in!," Kikuchi said. "Took me a little longer this time, Vice principal must have spent hard earned school cash to buy software to keep me out. Dumbass."

Murai then gave Fujiyoshi a pat on the back. "You should get into online hacking instead. Then you'll grow up just like Kikuchi and you'll be a use_ful_ freak!,"

Kikuchi thought about belting the both of them for a moment but decided 'helping' Yoshikawa was more important.

"Hey, Onizuka juniors, enough with the stupid and take a look at this," he said while motioning to the screen.

"Girls?," Murai asked.

"Girls are nice," Fujiyoshi said.

"Girls are not nice!," Murai replied. "Urumi, Miyabi, Yoshikawa's fiancée… they're not nice, they're like lions. Lions that eat… y'know, meat."

"And _we're _made of meat!," Fujiyoshi said animatedly.

Kikuchi ran a hand through his hair and wondered how much trouble it would cause him to have Urumi get rid of both the idiots who bombarded him with his daily dose of stupid.

"Alright you two, don't you think you've killed enough of my brain cells for today? Honestly, just take a look at these girls. If Yoshikawa's parents want him to get married so badly, then we'll fix him up with someone that suits him. Not someone who tries to kill him on at least a weekly basis."

"Nice plan Kikuchi!," Murai declared. "Guess that's why you're the brains of this operation. Of course, I'm the looks and Fujiyoshi… well he just has to be here because groups in our school as a general rule have to have three members."

--

**Back to Kanzaki and Onizuka…**

"Kanzaki this is getting pretty ridiculous. Is she still trying to kill him?"

"Yes, yes she is. I must say they both have incredible stamina for trying to kill and trying not to be killed. I'm impressed."

"Well they better not lose that ring, their parents spent a lot of money on it and if they're just gonna throw it away, then I should just sell it."

"Wow, what a helpful guy you are," Kanzaki said with her usual sarcastic eye roll. "Anyway I have a plan. Don't screw up."

"If you don't want me to screw up, don't include me in the plan."

"You're in the plan, just don't screw up."

"What if I don't want to be in the…"

_**smack**_

"Oww! Why always with the violence?! Sheesh, stop watching Uehara for God's sake she's teaching you bad habits!"

Kanzaki cocked her head to one side and put on her genuinely confused expression.

"What are you talking about? I taught her all those moves."

Onizuka winced at the revelation.

"I'm sure Yoshikawa thanks you," he said before being bombarded with the details of Kanzaki's plan.

--

**Half an hour later…**

Things had finally calmed down at the clearing…

Well, Anko had finally calmed down and Yoshikawa took the opportunity to flee.

A certain blonde genius nonchalantly made her way to the clearing and wordlessly sat down next to the thoughtful girl.

"I suppose you've heard the news," Anko mused aloud.

"Congratulations," Kanzaki said sincerely.

As expected Anko merely released another indignant 'hmph'. She was about to launch into full blown denial when Kanzaki put a hand on her shoulder and offered a small smile.

"Seriously Anko, congratulations," she said.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?,"

"Hey… you don't need to make me say it,"

"That's true. But in any case… I think you need to hear it,"

"Again? You don't think I hear it enough in my head already?,"

"In that case, just once more won't hurt you…"

"Geez Kanzaki. I didn't know you were so much like Onizuka, always with this 'proclaim your feelings' crap. Well I won't be a slave to your emotions!"

Urumi nearly laughed outloud.

"Anko, if you seriously believe that, then you're stupid enough to be on par with Murai and Fujiyoshi… and quite possibly Onizuka…"

--

"Damn that Kanzaki, what the hell did she go and say that for?"

"Umm, sensei… why are we spying on the girls?," Yoshikawa asked from beside him.

Onizuka adopted a fatherly tone and messed up the younger man's hair.

"Watching girls is good for us Yoshikawa. Watching girls teaches us many things. Remember that."

"I remember the last time you made me peek at girls," Yoshikawa mumbled. "I think I still have the bruises…"

"What was that?"

"N-nothing.."

"Shh! They're saying something else! Listen up!"

"… But you just asked me…"

"Listen up fool!"

--

"So Anko, are you gonna say it?"

"Alright! Geez Kanzaki I'll say it just so you'll leave me alone to brood and panic all at the same time in peace ok? Would that make you happy?"

The blonde smiled innocently.

"Yes, that would make me very happy in fact…"

"I'm in love with Yoshikawa," Anko whispered, her voice completely different from the earlier parts of their conversation. There was no malice now, not even an ounce of feigned annoyance. Anko was just telling it how it was.

Kanzaki nodded, motioning for the girl to carry on.

"I… I don't exactly know why, but I do love him," Anko continued. "And as incredibly stupid and ridiculous as it may sound… maybe someday I wouldn't even mind getting married to him…"

"Ha! See there! I knew it! Whoo! I'll tell your parents not to cancel the plans after all!," Onizuka yelled, as he stood up from a nearby bush.

Anko looked around for a rock or anything else to throw at her teacher's smug face.

"Did you tape record me again Onizuka? Stop doing that! How many times do I have to confess my love in front of you people?!"

"It's not us you just confessed to, you sweet, sweet girl," Onizuka said with a laugh. "It's him! Hey Yoshi… hey… Yoshikawa? … Umm, Kanzaki… he ran away."

"Yoshikawa?! He heard me?," Anko demanded to know.

"Onizuka! I _told_ you not to screw up the plan! Where is he?," the irate blonde asked, willfully ignoring the panicking girl.

"He was here just a minute ago, and besides, I told _you_ not to include me in your plans if you didn't want them screwed up!"

"Shut up!," Anko yelled, instantly gaining the attention of the other two. "Have your lovebird arguments elsewhere alright? And have them later! Go find me my fiancée _now!!"_

"Uh…," Urumi and Onizuka managed to get out.

"I said now!!"

"Right, right, we're going!," the two 'lovebirds' said as they ran off.

--

"Geez what was I thinking, falling in love with Yoshikawa," Anko said to herself when she was finally alone. "I should have known that marrying him would mean that _those two _along with Kikuchi and the other two idiots would practically be my in-laws."

Letting out a sigh, Anko lay her head down on the grass and decided on the cause of all her problems.

"… God must hate me or something…"

--

AN: Thanks for reading and for your reviews! They're greatly appreciated XD

--


End file.
